Late night with Thewatcher2814
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: I got my own talk show. I own nothing
1. Wreck-it Ralph

Instrumental music plays in the background.

"Hey this is Thewatcher2814 and welcome to my talk show. My guest tonight is here to promoted his DVD release Wreck-it Ralph. On DVD and blu-ray March 5th please welcome Wreck-it Ralph." I said.

Ralph enters and blows kisses to the crowd and does a strong man pose.

"Hey watcher it's great to be here." Said Ralph.

"It's great to have you here. Have you been working out or something you looked jacked?" I said to Ralph.

"Well punching bricks is my workout watcher." Said Ralph felaxing his muscles.

"Anyway after the film did you get recognized a lot lately?" I asked

"Well believe or not I was at the mall and some kids thought I was the Hulk, Shrek, or Ironhide but they got it right." Said Ralph and the crowd laughs.

"Any new projects after the film's success?" I asked.

"Well now that you mentioned. I got an offer in the new Die hard movie. But I refused the offer because you know I don't wear shoes and broken glass. So no. But I was in Dr. Pepper commercial." Said Ralph.

"We have the clip can we show it?" I asked.

"Go for it man." Ralph answered.

"Roll it!" I shouted.

The commical starts with Ralph getting thrown off the building and lands in the mud. The arcade closes and everyone graduates Felix and Ralph.

"Hi I'm Wreck-it Ralph and after a long day at the arcade. I get thristy and I always go with Dr. Pepper." Opens a bottle and drinks from it. "Ah. 23 flavours and that wrecked my thirst." Said Ralph and the commercial ends and the crowd loves it.

"That was amazing. It starts how your game ends. Amazing." I said.

"When I first read the script. I was blown and 1 million people loved it and put it on YouTube." Said Ralph.

"Yeah I can see auto tuned." I said and started chuckling.

"Yeah viral video am I right?" Said Ralph.

"It was great having you on the show. But before we go can you say your catchphrase please?" I asked.

The crowd beg him to do it.

"I shouldn't but okay." Gets up from his chair and raises his fists. "I'm gonna wreck it!" Ralph shouted.

The crowd cheers for Ralph.

"That's our show see you time." I said and the band plays the music.

That was awesome please review or PM me any character I should interview next.


	2. Rancis Fluggerbutter

A/N: I got a request from doroman-9000 to guest star Rancis Fluggerbutter, Bunnymund and Simba. So I'll do it one at a time.

The instrumental music plays and the announcer goes up to the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Thewatcher2814! The announcer shouted and I run it and get to my desk.

"Hey everyone welcome back to my show. If haven't seen it, it's probably gonna be uploaded to YouTube or on the website." (A/N: website not real in real life.) "Now on the last show I had Wreck-it Ralph. So he's a Sugar Rush racer." I replied making the audience go crazy. "He's a minor character in the movie, but the main character of one sweet race. Find them at the Disney store or look it up on Tumblr. "Ladies and gentleman Rancis Fluggerbutter!" I cried out.

Rancis walks in and waves at the audience. I shake his hand and we both sit down.

"It's great to have you on show Rancis." I said with a smile.

"Thanks for the candy basket." Rancis replied back and the audience laugh.

"So tell how the H did you win that race? I mean 15 years of losing to Taffyta Muttonfudge and now you won. How did you feel?" I replied with excitement.

"Well it was a combination of winning the Super Bowl and winning the lottery. That's how I felt." Rancis answered and started chuckling. The audience and I laugh at Rancis' joke.

"That is a pretty good feeling. We'll call it winning the super lottery or the lottery bowl or something." I said still laughing at Rancis' joke and my joke now and Rancis and audience join in laughing.

Rancis stopped laughing and looks at me. "But I won't have done it without President Vanellope von Schweetz. She and I built the RV1 after I crashed the rocky roader into a cherry." Said Rancis.

"Tell you the truth it does look like a rocky roader to me. And we got a segment on the show where we have Skype some other people and they'll ask you questions. And we have our first caller from the park." I said and turn on the monitor and High Five Ghost is on.

"Hey Watcher and Rancis I'm High Five Ghost" High Five Ghost introduced himself.

"Hey Fives do you have ask a question for Rancis?" I asked High Five Ghost.

"Just two Watcher. Rancis, what was Taffyta's reaction when she lost to you? Plus do you have feelings for Vanellope?" The question jumps from High Five Ghost' mouth and into Rancis' ear. The audience say OOOOOOOOOOOOO.

"We'll Taffyta went to the caramel canyon and screamed so loud the arcade heard it." The audience, High Five Ghost and myself laugh. "Classic." Said High Five Ghost with a smile.

"And I do have a thing with Vanellope. Back when Turbo took over Sugar Rush I bullied her in a way of saying your cute and I like you." Rancis replied while spinning his foot on the ground.

"Even those you wrecked her kart." I replied that shocked Rancis like a warhead in his mouth.

"Well that was to protect her because if there's a glitch in the system my game would be unplugged all of friends and fans would be homeless and Vanellope would die because glitches can't leave their game." Rancis replied back at me.

"Well that sucks." High five ghost replied surprised.

"And plus we had real karts. Her homemade one won't get pass the gum balls, jump off the giant cake and she would be in last place." Said Rancis providing a point.

"We got a surprise for you Rancis and it's not a candy basket I swear. Vanellope von Schweetz everybody! I shouted Vanellope glitches on stage and walks to the chairs.

"Hey Rancis, Watcher and Fives thanks for putting me here." Said Vanellope.

"No problem. You saw everything in the green room right?" I asked leaning on my desk.

"Yeah I didn't know Rancis felt that way before. And the wrecked kart thing was a lie." Vanellope replied.

"Gotta go." Said High Five Ghost and logs off Skype.

"Ok I lied about that. But after Ralph scared me and the other racers away I felt bad for you, you want to race like me, Taffyta, Candlehead, Gloyd and Adorabeezle I understand." Rancis replied and grabs Vanellope's hands.

"You do. Why didn't you tell me?" Vanellope asked while her eyes are locked on Rancis' eyes.

"I didn't want to go behind Taffyta's back and more importantly." Rancis kisses Vanellope. Vanellope is enjoying this.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!" The audience replied after seeing that kiss.

"Wow I made a couple." I said in shock.

Rancis and Vanellope stop kissing. "That was amazing." Vanellope replied with her eyes half closed and looks at Rancis.

"I know." Said Rancis feeling the same as Vanellope.

"Before we go Ranellope. That's your couple name by the way. Do you two have got anything to say to the audience in the studio and at home?" I asked with excitement.

"Yeah, follow your dreams no matter how lame or stupid it is." Rancis replied.

"And make sure you have a friend supporting you." Vanellope replied holding Rancis' hand.

"That's our show! Good night!" I shouted. Me, Rancis and Vanellope take a bow. The audience clap and cheer.

A/N: please review or PM me who should be on the show. I don't own anyone you saw in this fanfic.


	3. Mordecai and Rigby

This request is from LittleMissMuffin1 I put one of the requests and another one. Bart and Vanellope will appear soon.

Instrumental music plays in the background and the announcer goes up to the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen Thewatcher2814!" The announcer shouted and run and get to my desk.

"Hey everyone welcome back to my show. Now the last two episodes I interviewed two Wreck-it Ralph characters. But I picked two Regular Show characters. These guys know how to take it easy, please welcome Mordecai and Rigby!" I said.

Mordecai and Rigby walk on stage, shake my hand and they fight for who gets to sit next to me and Mordecai wins. They take their seats.

"Hey guys glad you can be on the show I'm a huge fan of Regular show." I replied with excitement.

"Ah yeah! We're huge fans of the show too watcher." Mordecai replied.

"Alright um, now you guys face a lot of stuff at the park right?" They both nod yes. "Ok which one of those problems is your favourite?" I asked the duo.

"I would have to say the time when we pranked Muscle man thinking he won the lottery and he fought a lot of see city guards." Rigby replied and chuckles. The audience laugh

"For me it's the time when we fight for the park." Mordecai answered. The audience cheer.

"I remember those episodes classics. So you know the coffee shop you guys go to? Is the coffee good? I asked.

"Yeah the coffee is good. Margaret always gives us fresh coffee." Mordecai answered.

"Drinking Joe with my bro." Rigby replied. The audience laugh.

"Hey you guys love video games right?" I asked and I already know the answer.

"Yeah we do!" Mordecai and Rigby answered. The audience laugh.

"Alright, if you're were in any video game what would it be and why?" I asked.

"That's a tough one. I would have to say Assassin's creed 3 because I wish I can kill my enemies out of nowhere." Rigby answered. The audience cheer and laugh.

"For it's Black Ops 2 because I would like to be a commando and that future stuff looks cool." Mordecai answered. The audience cheer and laugh

"And we have a Skype call." I said and press the button and Adorabeezle Winterpop is on.

"Hi my name is Adorabeezle Winterpop and I have a question for Mordecai and Rigby." Adorabeezle said.

"Alright what is it?" Rigby asked.

"Whatever happened to those baby ducks you took care of?" Adorabeezle asked.

"They went back to their mom." Rigby answered.

"But we'll see them again when they're full grown or something." Mordecai answered.

"Thank you Adorabeezle." I replied.

"See ya." Adorabeezle replied and logs off.

"Alright we're almost out of time. Mordecai and Rigby thanks for being the coolest guests I know!" I shouted out.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Me, Mordecai, Rigby shouted.

"See you next time!" I yelled out. Me, Mordecai and Rigby bow to the audience.

Please review or PM my next guest should be.


End file.
